Talk:Passworded Files/@comment-173.171.6.234-20101006201730
1 through #5 - Inneroptics.net unused banners #6 - Happy Mask Salesman doing that creepy grinning, image's named the father.jpg #7 - Day 1 Bookmark Icon, Majora's Mask #8 - Link and Epona, Majora's Mask artwork #9 - Image of the Moon and the Skull Kid #10 - Same image as #9, but with Children of the Moon written on it. #11 - Destroyed Violin Rap.mp3, the current song that's on the main page of YSHDT.net #12 - LostInMyThoughts.mp3, another one of the songs that were used in the front page of YSHDT.net #13 - DarkWorld23's full sized avatar #14 - Nekko's full sized avatar #15 - DROWNED's full sized avatar #16 - Elegy of Emptiness statue. 5342.jpg #17 - Ebon.jpg, I think this was Ifrit's avatar. #18 - One of the site banners, featuring a cloudy night sky with a big moon and a tree on the foreground. #19 - One of the site banners, the blue one with mountains and 2 trees on the foreground. #20 - One of the site banners, some sort of an island in the foreground and 2 moons. #21 - One of the site banners, mountains and the moon is covered in clouds #22 - One of the site banners, looks like a lunar eclipse and the sun being reflected on the sea. #23 - Presumed to be Ifrit's avatar, again. #24 - Insidiae's avatar #25 - Reversed Song of Healing.mp3, reversed Song of Healing. #26 - Creeeeep Sales.mp3. The faster HMS song, I think that's the one that appeared in the first countdown page. #27 - Day 2 Bookmark icon, small moon with what looks like a face. Not the Termina moon. #28 - Day 1 Bookmark icon, again. #29 - One of the site banners, apparently an asteroid crashing on Earth. #30 - 'Kelbris' image, wallpaper size #31 - 404 error? #32 - OoT_BongoBongo_Murmur.mp3. Couldn't listen that, have no idea what it is. #33 - Reversed Ikana Valley Theme.mp3, Ikana Valley theme reserved. #34 - Matt's Final Hour.mp3. Same mp3 as #26, only faster. Featured in the last hour of the Fourth Day countdown. #35 - Elegy of Emptiness statue. BEN.jpg #36 - GetItYet.mp3, Skull Kid grinning. #37 - Closer.mp3. Violin sound, have no idea where that was used. #38 - 'Kelbris' image, avatar size #39 - not over.mp3, more Skull Kid grinning. Bit longer than #36. #40 - TheTruth.rtf. File seems to be the same as the other versions we've seen. #41 - Donations page banner #42 - Chapters page banner #43 - Donations page banner, again #44 - Eyes.jpg. Gas mask we've seen this morning. #45 - NeverCould.mp3, one of the mysterious mp3 we've seen this morning. #46 - Eyes.jpg, same as #44. #47 - StoleMy.jpg, same as #44 and #46. #48 - Password is "drowned", Bookmark icon that appearing while the site was being updated this morning. Looks like a silhouette of a man. #49 - FSZTKU.txt - "You didn't think I was done with you. Did you? You are done playing when I say you are done playing." #50 - Password is "BEN", TheLie.txt: "This is just a dream." #51 - Password is "BEN", TheTruth.txt: "Wake up. You have to wake up." #52 - Password is "jadusable", Unintelligible.mp3. #53 - Unintelligible.mp3 #54 - nowyou.jpg. Blank image of the FAQ page this morning. #55 - trapped.jpg, 'Kelbris' image. It was on the FAQ page as a mouseover picture this morning. #56 - Password is "ifrit", Unintelligible.mp3. #57 - Password is "ifrit", Unintelligible.mp3 #58 - Day 1 Bookmark icon, same as #7 and #28 #59 - Password protected. #60 - Fate.txt - "It comes for us all Sephiriam." #61 and beyond - 404, presumably nothing's been added. From Gerudo Wolf on Zelda Universe